dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hakai Keiji
Hakai Keiji is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy and the main protagonist of the story Heir of Destruction. He is a demigod, the son of Shiva, the Hindu God of Destruction, and the human woman Naomi Keiji, a famous retired exorcist. He is also the older half-brother of Megumi Ambrosius Keiji, a descendant of Merlin Ambrosius from her father's side. He is also a descendant of the Virigin Mary, also known as the Woman of the Apocalypse mentioned in the Apocalypse and thus holds the soul of Trihexa, making him the primary target of the Dark Harbingers. Hakai is also the leader of the group Forza Esterna and after defeating Fenrir by himself, is ranked among the "Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World". Appearance Hakai is a young man appearing in his late teens. He is quite tall, appearing to be between 6 to 7 feet in height and has a lean muscular build from countless training. His eyes are blue and has black, spiky hair that reaches the back of his neck along with a fair skin complexion. He also possess a large scar that he received from Mu when he was a child. It appears on his left shoulder, going directly over his heart, and ends at the center of his chest and back. Hakai is stated by many females to be quite handsome in a mature way. He wears the Kouh Academy male uniform, but keeps the blazer unzipped to reveal a short-sleeve black shirt underneath with a fist symbol on the front of it. Along with that he wears blue jeans and black sneakers. Out of school his attire changes a lot but he usually wears a black leather jacket with a grey sweatshirt underneath it. Always, Hakai carries Chandrahas in its sealed form, which appears as a chain bracelet around his right wrist with a miniature sword attached. Personality While Hakai may appear as a stoic and intimidating person, those who know him personally describe him as a kind and caring individual. He is noted to have a strong will, not showing the least bit of fear, even against powerful figures such as Sirzechs Lucifer or Kokabiel and is willing to fight them until he is victorious. Despite his outward uncaring appearance, Hakai has strong morals and becomes enraged towards those who break said morals. Said morals consist of his belief of valuing the innocent (no matter what species they are) and believes that sacrificing the innocent (whether the purpose is good or evil) is unforgivable. This is shown several times such as when he agreed to help Issei save Asia as Hakai believed that she was an innocent, kind girl. Another time was when he threatened to kill Kiba when his personal vendetta endangered the lives of nearby humans, and he also said he would not forgive the Devils and Exorcists if their dislike for one another caused the death of the citizens in the town, to the point that he would kill them if it happened again. His value of the innocent is so great that even when in a berserk state, he is avoids fighting in populated areas and not attacking defenseless civilians and focuses solely on the enemies. Even when Trihexa temporarily takes control, Hakai still does not harm the defenselss. When he sees wrongdoing, Hakai can become consume in an immense amount of rage and becomes a force of destruction and vengeance and does not stop until he has punished the wrongdoer, no matter their power. In terms of his views towards the several mythologies, including the Three Factions, Hakai himself admitted that he possessed a neutral stance as he believes that all factions are capable of being good and bad. Along with that, in terms of fighting, he himself admits he can be a bit of a battle maniac, such as when he got excited of fighting Fenrir one on one, Hakai says he likes to avoid killing if possible and when he does it, Hakai makes sure to be swift, such as when he quickly killed a Fallen Angel (though this may be since he was in a hurry to save Asia) and shows zero hesitation and can be quite rutheless in battle. Another trait of Hakai's is his lack of respect to those of higher authority, as he believs a person needs to earn respect, no matter their social status. After years of training, Hakai has show good control over his emotion and is not baited by taunts from his opponents. Hakai also has great confidence in his own abilities, but this does not go up to arrogance as he is willing to admit when he needs help from his friends. He also does not judge people based off their species, background or family relations, since many of the members of Forza Esterna have rather dark backgrounds. Out of all of this, Hakai's greatest characteristics is his deep care for his younger sister, Megumi, of whom he shares a close bond with. Whenever she is endangered or being threatened, Hakai can be very vicious and becomes angered to the point he focuses only on saving her. This is shown many times, espcially when the Hero Faction attempted to abduct Megumi, Hakai was willing to kill some of them if it meant he could protect his sister and does his best to ensure that Megumi does not fight and only wants the best for her. However one flaw he possess is the fear of losing those close to him. Since his parents were murdered right before his eyes, Hakai has closed himself off from others as he feared forming attachments would only lead to more pain for him if those people were killed. And while he is close to the other members of Forza Esterna, Hakai would always make sure his friends would come back alive and become worried of their condition. Whenever something like death happens to his precious people, Hakai would become either filled with grief or immense rage. This is something his enemies would exploit during this moment of weakness and thus Hakai has tried to harden his heart if something like that would occur. Unfortunately it is not easy for him as when Alexis was killed, Hakai accidentally entered his Berserker God Mode due to being filled with rage and sorrow at the death of a friend. History Hakai was born from the union between Shiva, the Hindu God of Destruction, and Naomi Keiji, a former exorcist who left the Church after giving birth to Hakai. Due his status as one of the strongest beings in the world, Shiva made sure that there was no connection between him and his family, in fear of endangering Naomi and Hakai. Despite that, Shiva would visit now and then, enough that Hakai knew of him. Unknown to either of his parents until later on, Hakai inherited his mother's family burden of housing the soul of Trihexa, becoming it's first male container. Hakai would later on get a younger sister, Megumi Ambrosius Keiji, through his mother's second marriage with Harold Ambrosius. Powers and Abilities Immense Godly Power: As a demigod, Hakai possess godly energy. As the son of a powerful god such as Shiva, Hakai's godly energy is incredibly high, already on par with that of a Satan-class being and according to Cain and several others, is constantly growing and has earned him the title as the "Strongest Demigod". He has all the abilities of a deity and prefers to use the energy to either increase his physical capabilities or release it as powerful projectiles. Since his mother's death, Hakai has been training to increase his power and control it whenever he is enraged. Now, he can control his energy at a master level, that he can use it to hide his presence from even Senjutsu users. He mainly uses it to augment his physical capabilities, such as increasing his speed, strength and durability. He can also focus his energy into a single point in his body, such as his fists to increase his punches. Hakai can also release his energy as a powerful aura and the pressure from it can knock out opponents of weaker will. Cain said that since Hakai's father is a God of Destruction, Hakai's power are more destructive then others. It is also so immense, along with his incredible fighting prowess, Azazel commented that he deserves to be placed amongst the "The Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World." The only problem is that Hakai's power is so great that his body cannot handle it if released all at once, hence why Hakai trained his body to extreme levels. Even then Hakai needs to be careful and control of his emotions as they are link to his powers. *'Energy Constructs': Due to his mastery over his own energy, Hakai can create constructs made from his godly energy. Usually, he would create large appendages such as hands or feet, to increase the range of his attack. *'Energy Projectiles': Hakai can also launch projectiles of different sizes for range attacks. He can fire either small bolts, large blasts, intense beams, release energy waves, or even fire energy breaths from his mouth. These projectiles are usually volatile due to Hakai's destructive energy he inherited from his father. *'Concussive Force': Due to his incredible strength, combined with his large amount of energy, Hakai can release powerful bursts of physical force. They are rather effective as they can send opponents flying while causing internal and/or external damage. Due to the destructive energy infused with it, the force can shatter nearly any attack upon contact. Primordial Darkness: As the host of Trihexa's soul, Hakai has access to the Primordial Darkness, the origin of all Darkness. However Hakai does not use this power often as it is difficult to control and only uses it whenever the Beast takes over. After learning of the existence of the Dark Harbingers and his burden, Hakai was trained by Cain to utilize the Darkness to fight against the demons. Despite their efforst, Hakai's control over it is limited to just a few minutes as using the darkness risks freeing Trihexa. God Mode: This is a technique that Hakai developed during his training before entering Kuoh Academy. According to Cain, this form increases Hakai's physical and mental prowess to a higher level. In this form Hakai's skin changes to a tan color, along with his hair turning white and his eyes become red. Black markings also appear all over his body and golden armor covers his arms. Over the years Hakai has developed several different forms, both intetional and unintentional. *'Asura God Mode': This is Hakai's most used variant. There is little change in this form as Hakai's looks the same after entering God Mode. The key difference is that he gains two additional pair of arms protruding from the back of his shoulders as well as greaves on his legs. In this form Hakai's physical prowess increase tremendously that he can lift and destroy lesser enemies with ease and throw humongous objects and beings with little trouble. The additional arms allow him for multiple attacks at high speed. *'War God Mode': Another common form, Hakai looks just the same as before however instead of four additional arms, his real ones are covered in large golden gauntlets with thrusters on them. They extend to his back and attached themselves to a golden halo on his back. The greaves on his legs remain but now cover parts of his feet in a fashion similar to sandals. In this form Hakai's powers increase once again. Hakai describes the new bulking arms of having the strength of a thousand arms each. The thrusters enable him to release energy to increase his speed, maneuverability and allow for propulsive strikes while his armor feet allow him to deliver powerful blows that he compares to a hammer and sword. Hakai can also materialize pistons from the elbows, that enable dramatically increase the offensive power and deal heavy damage to his opponents. The pistons within the his arms can also use pressurized air to deal a serious level of internal damage to an opponent and collateral damage to the surrounding environment. *'Chaotic God Mode': This is one of Hakai's more powerful forms. In this form, his entire body is covered in a black and red flame-like aura and his form grows three meters tall. Cain compares this to Sirzechs' "true form" as Hakai is now covered in an aura of destruction, being able to shape the aura into different constructs such as a sword or a pair of wings. The difference is that while Sirzechs cannot control his power but maintain it for a long period of time, Hakai can control his power but cannot maintain this form for long, having it active for more than five-ten minutes. Later on, Hakai has controlled it to the point he can keep this form going for about an hour. During that time he becomes a living embodiment of destruction just like his father, Shiva. *'Fell God Mode': This mode was unitentionally created during his battle with Cao Cao. In this form Hakai unconsciously taps into Trihexa's power. Hakai's body is covered in black demonic markings, with his eyes turning pitch black and an emotionless look appears on Hakai's face. He also acquires a pair of horns jutting out from his head and a tail too. In this form Hakai's physical prowess increase once again and this time he can utilize the Primordial Darkness for various ways such as for flight, creating constructs of darkness and healing. Hakai also shows zero hesitation when fighting as well as complete ruthlessness. Later on Hakai can enter this form freely, where he is now covered in an aura of darkness and can use it at his own free will but only for a few minutes as it comes at the risk of freeing Trihexa and having Hakai's mind devoured. *'Berserker God Mode': Only when consumed by uncontrollable rage does Hakai enter this form. His entire body is covered in a black exoskeleton that is slightly more muscular, with retractable razor sharp claws on his fingers and toes, a tail growing from his back that ends with a red spear-like tip, several small horns on his head, and his eyes turn completely white. Four portal-like spikes protrude from his back, while he gains three smaller spikes on each shoulder. Around collarbone and stretching around his neck is red fur that also goes down his back slightly, with smaller ones around his wrists and ankles. On his head are two long forward-pointing horns. In this form, Hakai loses all sense of sanity and becomes a literal beast of destruction, attacking foes and friends alike, utilizing the power of Trihexa. In this form, a simple roar from Hakai is capable of releasing powerful booming shockwaves that can cause city-wide damage and repel powerful attacks. He can manifest appendages made from Primordial Darkness from anywhere of his body, usually in the form of large hands from the portals on his back. He can also fire projectiles of dark energy with devastating effects. In this form he is also capable of flight without wings. Hakai also releases a terrifying aura that can drive weaker people insane. The first time he entered this form was when he learned of Alexis' death, the traumatic revelation causing him to lose his mind and give into his rage, and the second time was when he believed his sister to have been killed. This form also puts a heavy toll on his body and leaves him severely weakened. *'Primal God Mode': This a more downgraded version of Hakai's Berserker God Mode. His skin becomes blood red, with claws growing on his hands and feet, along with small horns growing out of his head, making him look like an oni. His hair remains black but grows longer, reaching his waist and he gains black markings all over his body. In this form Hakai's physical strength is increased tremendously, along with his speed and durability. He is capable of lifting incredibly large objects and opponents with ease and jump a long distance. In this form, Hakai is solely empowered by his rage and gains an incredible amount of battle lust, but still retains his sanity to a degree, and only focuses on his instincts alone, similar to an animal.. However, long term use in this form can cause serious damage to Hakai as his body cannot deal with the sudden increase of power. *'Guardian God Mode': *'Mantra God Mode': Hakai's appearance changes little, except his skin becomes darker and his hair turns white, and his eyes glow, changing different shades of color every second. The only major change is that he gains a glowing ethereal aura around his body and glowing, rainbow-like markings that cover his entire body. This aura increases Hakai's defense, deflecting most attacks, as well as increase his speed, strength and reflexes too. The most impressive part though is that the aura acts as another pair of arms and legs, enabling Hakai to deliver multiple blows from a single punch or kick. It also allows him to manipulate energy and become immune to most energy-based attacks. *'Destruction God Mode': Immense Strength: From time to time, Hakai has demonstrated to possess incredible, close to monstrous, strength that surpasses most other beings. He is capable of stopping Fenrir's mouth from closing down on him and was able to send the giant wolf back several feet with a single punch to the face that left Fenrir dazed for a moment. He can easily tear through a person's body with one hand. What was most impressive was that during his fight with Issei, he easily damaged the latter's Scale Mail to the point of eventually destroying it. Hakai's feet are strong enough for him to shatter the ground and his punches can release strong concussive blasts that can hit a person from a distance. He is also strong enough to stop powerful attacks and objects such as the True Longinus, a powerful Dragon Shot and push back the physically stronger members of the Dark Harbingers. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Hakai's speed and reflexes is just as great as his strength. He is capable of moving at incredible speed that appears to be so fast that some people think he disappeared. Hakai's reflexes are also incredible as he can react far faster than other people, as he was able to keep up with Freed who was using Excalibur Rapidly to increase his speed and yet dodged his attack and deliver a swift blow. He was able to dodge attacks from some of the more faster Dark Harbingers and even counter some of their blows for blow. When serious, Hakai's punches can be so fast that they can even surpass sound. Immense Durability: Hakai has demonstrated incredible durability against most attacks. He was able to withstand a full on attack from Yubullena. More impressively he only received shallow wounds from Fenrir's fangs, when the wolf had meant to tear him in half, something that shocked and amazed the others watching. Immense Endurance: Immense Stamina: Killing Intent: Hakai has demonstrated time and time again to possess a large amount of bloodlust, using it for intimidation. The killing intent is capable of freezing both enemies and allies of a weaker level in fear to the point their perception of reality seems to warp and they view Hakai as a gigantic demonic being. Even stronger beings, such as Azazel and Sirzechs, showed to be intimidated by his killing intent that their skins visibly paled and they even sweated a little. Hakai can focus his blood lust into fighting, allowing him to release his anger with his attacks while remaining calm at the same time. Loki, a Satan-class individual, was completely terrified when Hakai's bloodlust was focused directly on him that he seemed to have aged visibly. Hand-to-Hand Combat Master: Hakai is a powerful fighter in close combat. He can match the blows of some of the strongest beings in the world, including several members of the Dark Harbingers as well as overwhelm multiple opponents at once including Vali and Issei, as well as push Sairoarg, a powerful young Devil, to the point of forcing the Bael heir to go all out. When infusing his energy with his attacks, it only increases the damage he can deliver, and even release small explosions as a bonus. According to Cain, Hakai is the strongest fighter of Forza Esterna when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Master Swordsman: Despite preferring to fight hand-to-hand, Hakai is skilled swordsman, using his weapon, Chandrahas. Since he was young, Hakai was trained by his mother, Naomi, also a renown swordswoman, and later on by his father Shiva. He uses its size and ability to their full potential and can easily overpower other sword masters such as Xenovia and Kiba. Healing Factor: Hakai can use his immense godly energy to heal wounds and even reattached limbs (though he said he can't reconnect his head). He is also capable of regrowing entire body parts and organs, such as when Fenrir ripped off the lower part of his right leg and foot. This was due to him holding Trihexa's soul, who has an incredible healing factor. Hakai can also control his own blood by immediately clotting any wounds. Mind's Eye: An ability Hakai inherited from his father. This third, or inner eye, as it is sometimes called, allows Hakai the ability of seeing into the future, just like Shiva. However his skills with this are not as great as his father's, thus Hakai cannot utilize the full power of his Mind's Eye. Despite that, Hakai can use it to help him predict events that will happen in the next few minutes, allowing him the plan ahead as well as predict what will happen. This is useful since in a fight, it allows Hakai to know what his enemies will do next before they do. Hakai explained that when he is relaxed and in a meditative state, he can use his inner eye much better. True Enlightenment Great Buddha (真悟り大仏, Shingori Daibutsu): Hakai is capable of creating an avater after learning from his father, Shiva. After a year of physical and mental training and upon reaching enlightenment and breaking his limit, Hakai was able to manifest his guardian. It takes the form of a giant golden Buddha idol that is about 200 meters tall. The idol resembles Gautama Buddha, whose teachings founded Buddhism and wears an ornate headband with ten gems attached to the edges of the headband, giving it the form of a crown. Across the headband are the words, “Om Namah Shivaya” which is the primary mantra of Shaivism, the worshiping Shiva, Hakai’s father. Around the neck are seven prayer beads, representing the confinement of the Seven Deadly Sins. And sticking out of the Buddha’s back is a total of one hundred hands along with the main pair attached to the shoulders, which are always in a prayer stance. In order to activate this ability, Hakai must put his own hands into a prayer stance and focus his energy in order to materialize the construct. Azazel commented that one would need great concentration in order to create this entity. The main ability of this move is that the Buddha’s large arms increase the range and power of Hakai’s attack and follow the movements of his thoughts, though by moving his own arms, Hakai can increase the speed and strength of the Buddha’s hands, and Hakai can also manipulate the feet too. When using this ability, Hakai is unable to utilize his God Mode. *'First Hand: Judgment' (じかに: 判決, Jikani: Hanketsu): The first move that Hakai usually uses. He delivers a swift downward chop on top of his enemy. A single blow is enough to leave a deep crater in the ground but this move is primarily focus on speed. *'Second Hand, Third Hand: Death Grasp' (中古, 三手: 死握り, Chūko, Mite: Shi no Nigiri): Hakai performs a clapping motion with his hands. The idol follows in turn and swiftly attacks the opponent with a clap. The strength of this move is so great that it released a small shockwave upon impact. *'Fifty Hands: Murdering Crimson Storm' (五手: 殺害紅嵐, Itsutsude: Satsugai Kuran): One of Hakai's strongest moves. By first putting his hands together, he forms a circle with his middle, ring and pinky finger, giving the appearance of a tunnel while his index fingers and thumbs point straight up. The Buddha Statue then begins to change to take on the form of a red demonic monk. Once that is done it unleashes a barrage of fifty fast moving punches that appear as a storm of thunder. Each blow is powerful, delivering explosive blast after blast. This attack was powerful enough to defeat Fenrir, rendering him unconscious while seriously injuring Loki, breaking one of his arms (though Fenrir took the full brunt of the attack and Loki managed to summon a shield in time). *'One Hundred Hands: Great Wall' (百手: 万里の長城, Momote: Banrinochōjō): This is Hakai's greatest move. Using all one hundred hands, the idol unleashes a barrage of palm strikes at the opponent. This move can also serve for defense too, as the multi-fast moving hands, can deflect in coming attacks too. Equipment and Familiar Chandrahas: This is Hakai's primary weapon, Chandrahas the Indestructible Sword. It is one of the few Holy Swords that is not under the watch of the Church as it belongs to Shiva. The God of Destruction gave the sword to his son as a gift. It is a large broadsword that is roughly the same length as Hakai. The sword's blade has the appearance of a Khanda, with the interior being gold while the edge is silver. Inscribed on the blade is the mantra "Om Namah Shivaya" that glows only when the blade makes contact with something. The guard is oval-shaped and gold too while the handle is two-handed, covered in brown bandages and a grey ring pommel at the bottom of the handle. While it generates an impressive amount of holy energy, true power of the sword is something that Hakai calls Irreversible Destruction. Whatever the blade strikes, the damage inflicted cannot be repaired or healed in anyway unless Hakai wills it or is defeated. This means it can negate powerful healing abilities and objects, such as the Phenex Clan's regenerative ability, Phoenix Tears and even Twilight Healing. When used on objects, the power of the object is weakened, no matter if they are a Demonic Sword, Holy Sword, or Sacred Gear. This also allows Hakai to break through nearly any defense the enemy might set up. Similar with True Enlightenment Great Buddha, Hakai cannot use this sword at the same time as using God Mode, as the stress becomes too much. Kavacha: This armor was originallys King Karna's, who received it from his father Surya at birth. Later on Shiva gave it to Hakai to wear. It is a full-body armor that is usually a dark silver with a bordeaux colored clothing underneath, including a hood and face mask. The armor is highly durable, as it can withstand even heavenly weapons as well as reduce the damage that the user would normally take. Along with that, the armor increases Hakai's physical capabilities and does not take away his flexibility either. The final ability is that it can emit a holy aura that appears as a bright light, turning the armor from silver to gold. This is highly lethal to creatures of darkness. Hakai can also emit a powerful barrier by standing still. Ash: This is Hakai's only Familiar. Ash is a Pale Horse, a rare and dangerous species that is usually found in Cocytus. According to Hakai, Ash had left Cocytus when he was little and somehow arrived to the Familiar Forest, managing to survive on his own. Hakai met him a few years ago and after a tense struggle, the two earned the others respect. Hakai is capable of summoning Ash whenever he needs the horse for quick travel or when a battle calls for it. Ash is capable of walking on any surface, including gliding through the air and can jump a good distance and appears immuned to most attacks. When Ash charges at full speed, he can knock aside almost any person in front of him. The most unique ability Ash possesses is he can travel through the Dimensional Gap to any location of Hakai's choosing, with whoever is riding him covered in a veil that protects them in the Gap. Trivia Hakai's characteristics and powers are loosely based off of Asura from Asura's Wrath, War from Darksiders, Iihiko Shishime from Medaka Box, Isaac Netero from HunterxHunter, Meliodas from Nanatsu no Taizai, and Zaraki Kenpachi from Bleach. Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Demigod Category:Forza Esterna Members